1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device for a glass antenna, which is suitable for housing and connecting a four-terminal circuit.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventionally, a metallic terminal device as shown in FIG. 8 was used for a glass antenna (Japanese Patent No. 2,775,764). The metallic terminal device has a circuit substrate inside thereof, and is fixed by solder 21 to an antenna pattern 20 provided on a window glass sheet 13. A female connector 22 is attachable to a terminal piece 24 so that a received signal from the antenna pattern 20 is supplied to a receiver (not shown) through a two-terminal circuit provided on the circuit substrate and a cable 23.
In the conventional technique, however, there was a problem as follows. Since the body of the metallic terminal device was made of metal in its entirety, both legs are short-circuited, and if the circuit provided on the circuit substrate is a four-terminal circuit, the both legs could not be used as separated terminals, whereby two output terminals of the four-terminal circuit could not be connected respectively to two input terminals provided at a side of the receiver.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a terminal device for a glass antenna to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantage in the conventional technique.
According to the present invention, there is provided a terminal device for a glass antenna comprising a resin-molded body (1), metallic legs (2), (3) provided respectively at both sides of the resin-molded body (1), a circuit substrate (6) provided in the resin-molded body (1), a connector holder (4) and connector electrodes (5a), (5b) provided in the connector holder (4), the terminal device for a glass antenna being characterized in that the metallic legs (2), (3) have respectively embedded portions (2b), (3b) embedded in the resin-molded body (1); the embedded portions (2b), (3b) are respectively electrically connected to two input terminals of a four-terminal circuit provided on the circuit substrate (6); the connector holder (4) is provided on a portion of the resin-molded body (1) above the embedded portion (3b); and the connector electrodes (5a), (5b) are respectively connected to two output terminals of the four-terminal circuit.